


Главный герой

by flemern



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern





	

_mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid_

Венди Тестабургер смотрит телевизор, вечернее шоу «Исус и приятели».  
На коленях у Венди огромная миска диетических хлопьев, и время от времени она запускает в миску руку и кладёт горстку хлопьев в рот.  
Повышенное содержание растительных волокон.  
Углеводы сложные, как жизнь.  
Телевизионный Христос отвечает на звонки в студии. Венди узнаёт Баттерса Стотча: немного придушенным, но всё равно тонким-звонким голосом Баттерс спрашивает Христа, что он должен сделать, чтобы угодить родителям. Венди смеётся: Боженька уходит от ответа, потому что на прошлой неделе объявил (официально, для пресс-релиза и DVD-издания), что самоубийства — грех.  
Бедняга Баттерс.

Венди встречается со Стэном. Она встречается с ним около пруда, и они идут вдоль воды молча, образцово держат друг друга за руки — Стэн улыбается.  
Венди первая нарушает тишину (и, видимо, какую-то особую с стэнову магию, — потому что улыбается он теперь с сожалением):  
— Я иногда завидую тебе, Стэн.  
Она обнимает его, устраивая голову на плече, а Стэн молчит — завидует, наверное, сам себе.  
Венди никогда не получит в подарок уродливого плюшевого медведя или зайца, зато её Четвёртое июля, например, может закончится закатом и фейерверком, на который она будет смотреть с середины пруда, из маленькой лодочки.  
Стэн — очень хороший парень.  
Она специально наступает ему на ноги во время танцев на Валентинов день — чтобы убедиться, что он не посмотрит на неё виноватым собачьим взглядом. Это было бы плохо — но Стэн не смотрит на Венди, он честно морщится от боли и чуть слышно матерится.  
— Почему?  
Теперь Венди жаль нарушенной тишины — к тому же, ей надо как-то ответить.  
Например: я уже выбрала, в какой колледж поступить, а ты — нет. Блаженны неведающие, как сказал бы Спаситель наш из зомбоящика. Ты любишь собак, медведей и прочих вонючих, огромных тварей, а я даже кошек терплю с трудом. Примерно как ты терпишь Картмана — а я не подхожу к нему ближе, чем метров на двести. В нашем городе побывали пришельцы, кинозвёзды, Санта и Сатана — и ты уже не рассказываешь мне ничего интересного, потому что для тебя они — старые знакомые. Как Картман, храни его теле-Господь, и его попытки поставить хотя бы процент населения земли на колени. Обычное дело.  
Венди долго, в общем, молчит. Она думает об Эрике Теодоре Картмане, о его плохих привычках, плохих зубах, плохих оценках и о том, как по этим оценкам нелегко догадаться, на что Карман действительно способен. Насколько феноменально талантлив.  
Венди говорит:  
— Ты главный герой, Стэн. Супердобрый самый нормальный школьник — такому только и быть главным героем.  
Венди вздрагивает: рука Стэна рвётся вверх — поправить шапку. Венди знает: это жест, означающий предельную неловкость. Сейчас Стэн попытается сказать ей что-нибудь глупое и приятное. И точно:  
— Зато ты подружка главного героя.  
Венди закрывает глаза и вспоминает: последний матч сезона, квотербэк Марш размахивается и пасует через поле, мяч ловит раннингбэк Брофловски, бежит вперёд и делает вынос. И им, наверное, всё равно, что их худшая в мире команда просто сокращает разрыв по очкам.  
Да, определённо им всё равно.  
Венди тоже всё равно, а Стэн продолжает говорить:  
— ...очень умная!  
— Не такая уж я умная, — улыбается Венди ему в плечо.  
— Ещё какая! Вот Кайл тоже вечно отпирается, — Стэн похож на шоссе до Денвера, думает Венди. Прямой и широкий. Через сплошную обгон запрещён.

Они гуляют до вечера, Венди хочет успеть домой до темноты и не собирается целовать Стэна на прощание — не сегодня, пожалуй. В сумерках они стоят на крыльце дома номер 22801, и Венди Тестабургер никогда не играла футбол, но сейчас она пасует — перед ровной линией второй федеральной дороги, криками пьяных болельщиков, курткой больше неё на три размера, перед друзьями-придурками, пришельцами, геями, жидами, покушением на Кэти Ли Гиффорд, антиутопиями и армагеддонами, перед синими глазами и учащённым дыханием, — Венди легко касается губами губ Стэна и прячется за дверь.  
Она слышит, как Стэн сдавленно кашляет, прижав ладонь ко рту.  
Она слышит, как Стэн в ответ на щелчок замка говорит:  
— Спокойной ночи!  
Спокойной ночи, шепчет Венди, закрывая лицо руками. Спокойной ночи, Стэн.


End file.
